Happy Birthday
by Hime-Nami
Summary: Las inseguridades pueden traer confusiones, como también la falta de comunicación sobre todo cuando una fecha especial se acerca. Estás invitado a leer este pequeño ONE-SHOT. [KagaKuro]


¡Buenas~!

Sé que ha pasado un tiempo –Un largo laaaaaaaaaargo tiempo- desde mi última actualización. ¡PERO! No podía dejar pasar esta fecha que es (como si no fuese obvia) ¡Muy importante para mí! Y es que el cumpleaños de Kuroko es mi razón perfecta para darme un gustito de KagaKuro LA OTP!

Sin más que decir, les dejo con este pequeño fic que escribí. Es solo un ONE SHOT, así que disculpo de ante mano.~

 **Kuroko no Basket y sus pjs no me pertenecen, solo ocupo sus pjs por un bien común, divertir a las fans.**

* * *

De: Kuroko  
Asunto: ¿No vas a contestar?  
Mensaje: Kagami-kun, esto ya no es divertido.  
Necesito que respondas mis mensajes y llama-  
das. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo?  
Llámame en cuanto leas esto. 

¿Cómo iba a llamarlo? No podía, no tenía tiempo para hacer algo como eso cuando cada vez quedaba menos, debía contener aquel impulso automático que tenía para contestar los mensajes del peli celeste por muy desquiciados y molestos que fueran. ¿Qué podía hacer sino? Era día domingo, pero no era un domingo cualquiera no, aquel era especial, muy muy especial para el pelirrojo. 

Kagami había estado toda esa semana evitando por completo a su sombra. A pesar de que desde hacía unos meses habían iniciado una relación más íntima, todo iba bastante bien para el par luz y sombra de Seirin ¿Las desventajas? Se sentía bastante abierto a ser leído por su pequeña sombra. No, que no se malinterpretara, él amaba a Kuroko Tetsuya, lo había demostrado aquella tarde luego de una práctica cuando entendió por fin sus sentimientos por el más bajo confesándole de manera salvaje y algo torpe lo que sentía. Lo demostraba también cada vez que se juntaban después de clases con el pretexto de estudiar, estudios que quedaban a un lado cuando ambos jóvenes se adentraban al solitario departamento del más alto y eran partícipe de su desenfrenado amor juvenil, donde solo las paredes de aquel lugar eran testigos de sus demostraciones de amor, de cariño, de estimo y preocupación por el otro. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo evitaba ahora? ¿Por qué en la cúspide de su relación? 

Su teléfono volvió a sonar. Otro mensaje seguramente. De esa persona. ¿Quién si no? Y es que incluso un tono especial estaba dedicado a él. 

De: Kuroko  
Asunto: Por favor.  
Mensaje: Kagami-kun, enserio. Me estás  
preocupando. No has hablado conmigo  
en una semana. ¿Qué sucede? Llámame  
por favor. 

— Tsk. Estás siendo molesto. — Chasqueó su lengua luego de hacer volar su teléfono de forma despreocupada sobre el sofá. 

No podía soportarlo demasiado, pero sabía (o al menos tenía el presentimiento) de que su pareja comenzaría a seguir cuestionándolo hasta obtener una respuesta, después de todo su determinación a pesar de ser tan bajo había sido una de las razones por lo cual comenzó a sentirse atraído por él. Si eso pasaba, sus planes se irían a la basura. 

Un nuevo timbre hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos, se levantó rápidamente. Esta vez una pequeña sonrisa, torpe como la de aquellos que están ocultando una travesura, se dibujó en sus labios. Había pasado casi toda la mañana en ello, la transpiración en su frente y resto del cuerpo eran fiel evidencia del esfuerzo que había hecho hasta ese momento. Pero podía sentirse orgulloso, al menos de aquel resultado, "uno de los mejores que había tenido en su vida" podía opinar. Había tardado algo más de lo que pensaba en acabar pero lo había hecho y se sentía verdaderamente satisfecho por todo aquello. 

Se sacó la playera bañada en sudor haciendo que el tintineo de la cadena con el anillo sonase tras volver a caer sobre la tostada piel. La tiró al canasto de la ropa sucia a un lado de la lavadora. Tomaría un baño, uno rápido. Tomó su teléfono para comprobar la hora alarmándose con la cantidad de mensajes que tenía, el último le alarmó a sobre manera. 

De: Kuroko  
Asunto: ...  
Mensaje: Tenemos que hablar. Voy en  
camino a tu casa. Si no estás, perdón por  
las molestias. 

Ni siquiera había alcanzado a exclamar algo cuando escuchó llamar a su puerta. ¿Tan rápido? Miró alrededor, su sala de estar era un desastre en ese momento, nada comparado a como la tenía normalmente. La puerta volvió a sonar, con más insistencia, podía escuchar perfectamente la voz de Kuroko al otro lado. ¡Al diablo con todo! Se apresuró para ir a abrirle y, en efecto, ahí estaba él, pero algo no parecía estar bien ¿Por qué se veía diferente? Además parecía rehuirle con la mirada de vez en cuando, ¿Algo andaba mal? Seguramente era eso. 

—Kuro-... — 

— ¡Kagami-kun...! — Alzó la voz de pronto, haciendo que él mismo se sobresaltase. En la mirada del peli celeste se podía observar la molestia, pero también algo de pena. 

— ¿S-sí...? — Se atrevió a preguntar, aún trataba de averiguar cuál podría ser la razón de la molestia de aquel frente sí. 

— Primero que todo, ¡Ponte algo de ropa! — Mencionó desviando su mirada una escena digna de recordar si no fuese porque sus ojos habían bajado para darse cuenta que aún andaba sin playera, por lo que corrió a ponerse una limpia. 

No tardó demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente para que Kuroko ingresara como acostumbraban a hacerlo. Cuando volvió se encontró con el chico parado a mitad de la sala, su mirada aún la mantenía baja, no estaba seguro si era por la vergüenza de haberlo visto semidesnudo, conocía a su sombra y sabía que no era tan descarado para fingir algo como eso cuando habían hecho esto y aquello juntos. Le vio mirar alrededor, ¿Estaba examinando su casa? ¿Por qué todo aquello se sentía bastante serio y algo aterrador? 

Entonces de nuevo la directa mirada del peli celeste iba dirigida hacia él. 

— Iré directo al punto, ¿Por qué me estás evitando? ¿Has hecho algo de lo que no debería enterarme? ¿Quizá hice algún comentario que te molestase? Si es así me disculpo. Pero si es... — Enmudeció unos segundos, aquello hizo que un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda y punzada en la boca del estómago comenzaran a hacerse presente en el pelirrojo. — ¿Estás aburrido de mí? 

¿Qué era aquello? Los ojos de aquel que siempre parecía no demostrar nada ahora estaban humedecidos, podía reconocer perfectamente las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de los ojos del más bajo. Pudo sentir como su pecho apretaba, así no era Kuroko, ¿Era su culpa que estuviera de esa manera? 

— Oi, Kuroko, yo... — 

— ¡No! Por favor, si vas a terminar conmigo... Si vas a terminar todo esto, por favor, déjame ser egoísta el día de hoy... Espera un día, no quiero… No quiero que mi cumpleaños se vea afectado por un amargo recuerdo. 

Estaba temblando, sus manos habían comenzado a temblar incluso antes de comenzar a decir las últimas palabras y eso el pelirrojo lo había notado. Su ceño se frunció tras todo eso, ¿A qué venía...? Ah, claro… Era porque le estaba evitando, porque no quería que se le saliera nada frente a él, porque buscaba excusas para no ir a comer en el receso junto a él (como lo hacían siempre), porque incluso después de clases se iba sin siquiera esperarlo. ¿Esa inseguridad era su culpa? ¿Que Kuroko se viera tan indefenso también lo era? Sus puños se apretaron, oh aquí venía... 

— ¡¿Puedes escucharme?! ¡Maldición! ¡Deja de pensar un momento solo en ti y déjame hablar...! — Pudo ver cómo el contrario había dejado de temblar. Ahora ese par de ojos celestes tenían su completa atención. Desvió la mirada y chasqueó su lengua al tiempo en que frotaba con brusquedad la cabellera de su nuca. — Verás... yo, no quiero terminar contigo ni nada de eso... — sus palabras salían por lo bajo, como si de pronto toda esa energía para alzar su voz de hace un momento se habría agotado y ahora parecían trabarse una tras otra. Volvió su mirada al más bajo, que aún parecía sorprendido de todo. — E-eres alguien importante en mi vida, ¿Sabes? No puedo solo dejarte ir. Solo quería darte una sorpresa but... but… This is so embarrassing! — Suspiró cansino. Su mirada se mostraba más decidida que de costumbre. 

Entonces, tomó a Kuroko por la muñeca y lo llevó hasta la cocina encontrándose con más desorden ¿Y cómo no? Si ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ordenar, de dejar todo impecable para su invitado especial. Sólo le soltó para dirigirse al frigorífico, tardó unos segundos más antes de sacar de este un pastel de cumpleaños, en las letras podía leerse perfectamente el nombre de su pareja "Happy Birthday, Kuroko Tetsuya". No era un gran pastel, pero era lo suficientemente grande para los dos. 

— N-no podía decirte que estaba haciendo esto. — Dijo dejando el pastel sobre la encimera. — Es solo que... ya sabes, suelo ser algo evidente cuando se trata de ti y tú sueles leerme tan bien que tenía que separarme de ti, al menos por esta sema-... — Sus ojos volvieron de pronto hacia el peli celeste, no había acabado de hablar cuando lo buscó con la mirada. Parecía estar huyendo de la habitación rápidamente. — ¡HEY ESPERA! ¡¿A DÓNDE DEMONIOS VAS?! — ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a irse así como así?! 

— Lo siento, Kagami-kun. He descubierto que no puedo soportar la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos, así que me voy. — 

— ¡HAH?! ¡Ni de coña! ¡No te vas a ir! — ¿A qué venía eso tan de repente? Estaba a punto de tomarlo por el pescuezo cuando el más bajo se detuvo en la puerta de la entrada, haciendo que él mismo lo hiciera justo detrás de él. — ¿Qué te sucede? — 

— Yo... Me siento avergonzado. Te has preocupado por hacer todo esto y yo pensé que te habías aburrido de mí. De verdad soy lo peor... — 

Nuevamente una de sus cejas se arqueó, con que eso era todo. 

— Serás idiota. — Bufó haciendo que Kuroko voltease hacia él por sobre el hombros, momento perfecto para posar su diestra sobre la cabeza del más bajo. — No podría aburrirme de ti. Aunque me irrites la mayor parte del tiempo, sigues siendo único para mí. — Mencionó, acariciando la mejilla del más bajo. Si él mismo tenía la cara roja por culpa de las palabras vergonzosas que le había obligado a utilizar, no lo sabía. Sólo sabía que antes de recibir alguna respuesta del contrario sus labios buscaron los de Kuroko, besándolo de aquella manera que sólo sabía besar al contrario, suave al comienzo, tierna, para luego ir subiendo de temperatura. Últimamente habían hecho del francés su favorito. 

Lo aproximó un poco más, hasta que el temblor del otro cesó por completo. Aquella era la primera vez que tenían esa clase de charla, era amarga y hacía que dentro de sí todo supiera realmente mal. Pero también le había hecho entender que lo que sentía por aquel chico ahora entre sus brazos era verdadero, su primer amor. Lo apreciaba, lo quería demasiado. La próxima vez no haría esa locura de no hablarle, aprendería a disuadirlo si así hacía falta, le quedaban 365 días para poder practicar. 

Se separó lentamente, acariciando con sus labios la frente del menor. 

— Déjame empezar de nuevo... — Susurró sobre este antes de separarse por completo para observarlo de frente: — Happy Birthday, Kuroko. — 

* * *

Well, eso es todo. ¡Espero les haya gustado! Si es así no se olviden de dejar un RV. ¡Ah! Por cierto, este FF va dedicado a Scar. Ella sabrá cuando lo vea~ (Y si es que lo ve) Jejeje. 

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
